What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by Yuuki226
Summary: Lovino and Madison are feeling kind of lonely, so the Bad Touch Trio decide to try and hook them up to cure their loneliness. But what will happen when Lovi finds out about Maddie's horrible past? Hetalia AU. Human names used. Some Nyotalia characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Gott, I'm tired…" Gilbert yawned as he reached over Francis for some caramel corn.

"Why so tired mon ami? Up late with Elizaveta again?" Francis said with a suggestive eye wiggle as Gilbert stuffed his face.

"Pffft. I wish, actually Ludwig and Feliciano were having fun in their bedroom, and it was LOUD." He groaned and shifted to be more comfortable as Antonio came in with fresh wine and beer.

"Oh really now? Who do you think bottoms?" Francis asked, genuinely curious.

Gilbert cracked up laughing before taking a sip of his beer and coughing.

"Ludwig, duh. He screams way too much for a topper." They all burst out laughing as Gilbert smacked his knee a couple of times.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU STUPID BASTARDOS, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TURN THAT TV DOWN?!" A very angry Italian said as he came out in his boxers; face and hair showing signs of a nap.

"Of course Lovi, now go back to sleep. You're grumpy when you're tired." Antonio said as he sat down next to the Frenchman. The Italian grumbled before walking back to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Sorry about that, he's been really pissy ever since Bella and I got together…" Antonio said as he munched on a tomato.

"Ya know, Maddie's been the same way since Gil and I stopped hanging out with her as much for Elizaveta and Michelle." Francis said as he poured himself a cool glass of wine. Gilbert seemed to think for a second before jumping off the couch and cheering.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS A PLAN! WE SHALL GET BIRDIE AND PISSY-MANO TOGETHER TO SOLVE THEIR LONELINESS!"

"MON AMI YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"MUY INTELLIENTE!"

**-LE SKIP OF TIME.-**

**-Pissy-Mano's P.O.V.-**

_'Ugh, I hate that tomato bastardo…'_ I thought to myself as I watched him and Bella enjoy their dinner date with laughs and smiles. I sighed and slinked off to my room before collapsing on the bed with a loud long sigh. I stared at my ceiling and thought of what I had lost in Bella. She was the only woman I had ever loved. I was sure she was going to be mine, when she instead chose that tomato loving, shit eating bastard. I sighed and shook my head lightly._ 'Why can't I have someone? Why am I always the damn third wheel?!'_ As I was deep in thought, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw a text from Francis. 'Why do I have this bastards number anyways?' I thought as I read the message from him; _**"Lovino, meet me and Gil at the local mall with Toni, and please dress nice, there's someone we want you to meet. Toodles, Francis."**_ I rolled my eyes and cracked my neck before rolling over away from my phone. Another message came in and I groaned loudly before rolling back over to read it. **_"By the way if you refuse, we'll come get you in ten minutes and bring you to the mall in your underwear. Toodles again~ Francis~"_** I groaned audibly and replied before getting up to find something to wear. I found a pair of black slacks and a deep forest green shirt. I threw them on and pulled on a pair of shiny black shoes. I carefully brushed my knotted hair before walking out to where the tomato bastard was waiting for me.

"Ready to go Lovi?" he asked as I looked at him in surprise.

"What? Bella left a few minutes ago, and I decided to clean myself up when Francis called me. Now come on, let's go~" I rolled my eyes and turned to follow him as he exited the house and walked towards the car. I sighed again. **_'What have I gotten myself into...'_**

**-Fem!Canada's P.O.V.-**

"Oh Francis~ You're such a romantic~." I heard Michelle giggle from behind me as I flipped the pancakes I was making. I sighed and nearly facepalmed from how mushy it was.

"Mon amour, you're so beautiful~." I flipped the pancakes onto a plate in time to turn and see the two lovebirds making out rigorously at the table. I rolled my eyes and shoved a large plate full of pancakes in front of them before stomping off to my room. '_Stupid big brother and his stupid girlfriend...'_ I thought to myself as I picked up Kimajira and snuggled her lightly with a sigh.

"Why can't I find something like that? All I ever get is the short end of the stick, and my brother gets any girl he wants..." I trailed off as I fell back onto my bed and cuddled with Kima; absentmindedly messing with her pretty blue bow. I sighed again and nearly cried as I thought of the past few months. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went to look at myself in the mirror.

"The bruises are almost gone...and I'm more healthy looking.." I muttered as I examined the small yellowing bruises still on my face, and my plumper, more well fed body. I picked up my brush and started running it through my tangled blonde hair; all the while staring at my slightly glazed over lavender eyes. My phone buzzed from my nightstand as I worked on an especially difficult knot, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I walked over and flipped it open to see a new message from Gilbert;**_ "Hey Maddie! Can you do me a favor and come down to the mall with your brother and his girlfriend in tow? I kinda wanna hang out with you guys, and I have someone you should meet! Oh, and dress nice, okay?! The awesome me can't wait to see you guys~ Gilbert."_** I bit my lip slightly in thought as I stared at the electronic screen in my hand._ 'Should I really go?'_ I thought to myself ask I mulled over each option. Finally, I shrugged and went to my closet to see if I had anything to wear. I found a beautiful lavender knee dress, and covered it up with a light gray cardigan. I topped off the look with a pair of flats before going over to the vanity to put on my make-up.

"I don't see why I have to wear this pointless stuff..." I muttered as I removed my glasses and picked up the powder and brush. I watched in the mirror as my old bruise covered skin turned a normal paleish white. I sighed and sat back before slightly admiring, mostly despising, my handy work. I slipped my thin silver framed glasses before running the brush through my unruly curls before walking out to find my brother.

"Big brother? Gilbert wants us to meet him at the mall!" I shouted as I hurriedly came downstairs.

"Ah mon ami wants to see us? Well Michelle, what do you say to that?" He asked the girl on his lap as he kissed her neck.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!" The smallish girl stated as she took one last bite of the fish on her plate. How she could eat that stuff constantly, I'll never know.

"Gil says he's got someone special for me to meet.." I said quietly as the girl took her plat to the kitchen to be washed.

"Really now? He might be wanting to help you find someone new."

"That is true...I never thought of it that way...oh, now I'm nervous...can I stay home?" My brother stood up with a smile and chuckle before pulling me into a tight hug.

"No cherie, you look fantastic. I'm sure whoever the guy is will absolutely ADORE you!" I giggled as his words sunk into me and filled me with new confidence. We both smiled at each other as Michelle reentered the room.

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerily as she gripped Francis' hand. We both nodded and I turned to follow them out to the car. My smile slightly dissipated and my confidence dropped a bit. _**'What have I gotten myself into?...'**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell am I here with you bastard? Where are we going anyways?" I asked and the bastard dragged me along with that shit eating grin of his.

"Oh Lovi~ Be patient. We're almost there!" He turned to me and smiled again before continuing to drag me towards the food court. I could already see his bastard friends and their girlfriends as we got closer. I sighed and quit resisting; knowing that if I would just give in, I wouldn't have to deal with the idiocy as much. He waved to the idiotas as he happily greeted them in Spanish.

"Hola amigos! The fun has arrived!" They all got up and started high fiving and shit like retards. I rolled my eyes and made a 'tsk' sound at them. I was already annoyed within a minute of having been with the idiots.

"Why hello there Lovino~" Francis called from his seat next to Michelle happily with a small wave. I grumbled and waved back as Michelle lightly patted his cheek for his attention to turn back to her. 'Figures, all women want is the attention on them.' I rolled my eyes before cracking my neck and turning away from them.

"Whatever idiots, I'm going to the bookstore." I muttered as they acted like fools again. I stalked off towards the Barnes & Noble that was nearby to look for something new to read. I sighed contently as I entered the bookstore and let the wonderful smell of books wash over me. I headed straight for the fiction section, the route was etched in my mind, while mulling over the many possibilities for what book to get. I smiled as I walked down the aisle; letting my hand gently glide along the spines as I did. _'Hmm...I haven't read Belgarath the Sorcerer yet...'_ I thought to myself as I stopped in front of the E's to look for my book.

-Maddie's P.O.V.-

I sighed happily as I moved from the ever quiet romance section of the local Barnes & Noble to the fiction section towards the back. I slipped towards the P's to look for the latest James Patterson when someone caught my eye. It was Natalia whom was quietly browsing the Horror section with a sinister grin. I nearly squeaked from terror as the memories of her and her evil brother flooded into my mind and pooled like water in a bathtub, I quickly walked around to the other side of the bookshelf only to run into someone and fall over; my books and glasses falling all around me.

"Hey! Watch where you'r- Oh my, are you alright ragazza?" I heard a slightly familiar man's voice say as I blindly felt around for my glasses. The man sighed and handed me my glasses before turning to help pick up my books. I put them on and adjusted them before looking towards the man. He was lankily muscular and looked to be a bit shorter than my big brother. He moved his long auburn bangs out of his face, and I saw a glimpse of his brown-gold eyes. He turned to hand me my books back and noticed me staring. I turned away with a heavy blush as he half smiled at me. 'Wow he's cute...' I thought as he helped me stand up.

"Now; what's the matter bella ragazza?" He asked me as I looked around nervously to make sure no one was paying attention to us.

"U-um...well...there's a lady over there who doesn't necessarily like me...and well...if she sees me, she'll probably hurt me..." i whispered as I looked everywhere but at him. He frowned and nodded.

"I understand, here, stick by me, and I'm sure she won't notice you, alright?" He smiled and put an arm around me while my face turned a deep crimson color. A few moments later, and Natalia was passing by us with an evil glare in her eye. I kept my head down and hid my face. She stopped for a moment and looked at me before moving on quickly. I sighed and looked up at him cautiously.

-Pissy-Mano's P.O.V.-

_'She's pretty...'_ I thought as I looked down at the voluptuous girl under my arm. She was scared still, but she was calming down by the second.

"So bella ragazza, do you have a name?" I asked as my arm drifted from her shoulders to her waist in a comforting manner. She nodded and blushed deeply, God she's cute when she blushes, as she looked up at me.

"M-my name's Madison Williams...but you can call me Maddie..." I smiled and held out my hand to her.

"I'm Lovino Vargas, it's nice to meet you Maddie. Now, would you care to accompany me to the ice cream bar? I'll buy you whatever flavor you want~." I smiled and motioned towards the joint Starbucks and Blue Bell at the front of the store. She slightly hesitated, but smiled and nodded a bit.

"Alright! Come on, let's go pay for those books, then I'll buy you some ice cream or coffee, your pic Maddie." I let her go before walking over to the checkout counter. I paid for my books, and watched as she paid for hers; conversing politely with the cashier in the process. 'Man, she's really cute...but she looks familiar...' I tried to remember where I had seen her before.

"So, is this your boyfriend Maddie? I've never seen you two in here together before." The cashier, a short girl with chin length blonde hair and huge green eyes, asked Maddie while looking discreetly at me. Maddie's face immeditaly became bright red, and she started stuttering slightly. I smiled at her adorably flustered behavior as the cashier handed her change.

"U-um...no...I just...um..." She rambled on in a whisper.

"I was only kidding Maddie~", the cashier interrupted her unintelligible babbling before leaning in to say in a loud whisper, "Though you two would look absolutely adorable together." Maddie flushed again before waving to her and walking to me.

"Still wanna get that ice cream with me?" I asked with a smile as she walked up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She said, slightly calming down, but still looking towards the ground. I smiled again and took her hand gently in my own.

"Come on, I heard this Blue Bell has a cool new flavor that tastes like maple syrup!"

-Fem!Canada-

_ 'He's holding my hand. He's holding ny hand!'_ That was all I could think as Lovino led me towards the Blue Bell. I flushed a deep crimson and smiled slightly while looking at the ground.

"What flavor do you want Maddie?" He asked me when we got to the ice cream server. I looked up enough to see the different flavors and noticed one called "Maple Mornings". I smiled and looked up to the server to point out what flavor I wanted when I noticed who the server was. He was a tall Russian man with deep violet eyes and pale blonde hair. His name; Ivan Braginski. I swallowed inaudibly and tried to keep the fear and sadness from my eyes as I froze on the spot.

"You alright?" Lovino's calm soothing voice suddenly broke my thoughts and I quickly snapped my head to look at him and shook my head.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine...I'll have Maple Mornings please." I muttered as my eyes averted to the floor. I could feel Ivan's eyes on me as I somewhat shrunk.

"Here you are." Ivan said in a slightly song-song voice as Lovino paid for our ice cream. I cautiously took the ice cream from him and held onto Lovino's hand with the other. He seemed to notice this, because instead of guiding me to a table for two; he lightly pushed me towards the exit. Once we were out of the shop, my grip on his hand loosened a bit and I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Hey, are you really okay?", He asked me as we walked out into the main part of the mall, "You seemed really scared to see that guy..." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine! That guy did creep me out a bit though..." I said cautiously as I snuck a peak back at the ice cream shop. He just chuckled and licked his ice cream a bit.

The rest of my day was spent with Lovino, we hung out and simply became friends. By the end of the day, we were laughing and talking like we had known each other for years. He was charming and funny, and to be honest, I really liked him. I smiled as he told me a story about his brother Feliciano when suddenly, my phone buzzed. I lifted and eyebrow and pulled it out of my cardigan pocket to look at it. _**"Maddie, it's time to go home~ Come meet us at the food court.~~ -Gilbert"**_I sighed bitterly and shoved it back in my pocket.

"My brother wants me to walk to the food court and meet him so we can go home..." I said sadly as he watched me. He seemed to think for a second before looking up at me again.

"Well, why don't we exchange numbers? That way we can talk more?" I smiled and nodded before reaching into my purse quickly; searching for a pen.

"Here, lemme see your hand." I said as I found a Sharpie. He held it out and I wrote down my number quickly before he did the same for me. I looked breifly at the unique calligraphy on my hand with a slight smile before looking back up.

"So, is it okay if I walk you to the food court? I haveta meet my brother there too." I smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Of course! I'd like that." He smiled and started to walk next to me again, only to gently grab my hand and holding it. I blushed immensly and contemplated pulling my hand back, but I felt comfortable so I let it happen.

"Well, here we are..." I said sadly as we walked up to the food court.

"Yes sadly...will you call me or text me later on?" I nodded with a smile and watched his face light up. I giggled and held out my arms slightly for a hug before he nearly glomped me. I giggled again and pulled away from him a bit to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll text you later Lovino, it was nice meeting you. Oh, and I had a ton of fun." I said as I gently pulled myself away from the red faced man. I waved before taking off towards my brother's favorite resturant.

-Pissy-Mano~-

I held a hand up to the cheek she had kissed in slight shock. 'Did that really just...happen?' I asked myself as I watched her gorgeous retreating figure.

"Hey Lovi! How was your day?" Antonio asked as he and Gilbert walked up to me. When I didn't answer, Gilbert looked in the direction I was staring.

"It was...absolutely wonderful..." I muttered as I still held my cheek. I smiled and turned to face them.

"Oh, and whomever you and Francis wanted me to meet, you can keep her." I said, snapping out of my trance and heading for the front of the mall.

"Oh, but you spent the day with her." Gilbert said as he watched me start to walk off. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yep, that was Maddie, Francis' little sister. We wanted you to meet her, but I see you two meet each other of your own accord." He said triumphantly as I ran through this in my head with a small blush.

"Yeah well...FUCK YOU." I said as I continued to stomp away.

-No one's P.O.V.-

Gilbert and Antonio smiled at each other knowingly.

"Man Gil, you're a genius." Toni said as Gil pulled out his phone. "I've never seen Lovi get so flustered over a girl."

"Ja, he likes her, and Francis must know~~" he stated as he typed a quick message to Francis with a chuckle.

Ivan watched as Maddie kissed some lanky short guy's cheek and ran off happily. He sighed as he locked up the shop.

"Maddie, what did I tell you about cheating on me? It means extreme punishment." He muttered as he walked out of the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry this hasn't gotten out to you guys sooner, but I've been really busy and stressed and...JHASLHA I'M SORRY. Well anyways, this is a filler chapter, for what's to come in the next chapter~ *cough* FLUFFINESS *cough* So, enjoy~**

The car hummed to a stop in front of Michelle's as I looked out the window with a smile. Francis got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side before opening Michelle's door with the swoop of his hand. She giggled and got out to stand in front of him with a smile.

"Mon cher, I'm sorry we have to part, but until we meet again, I bid you adieu and leave you with a kiss~." I rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly at how cornily romantic my brother is while he dipped her low for a passionate kiss. As I watched, my mind began to replace me with Michelle and Francis with Lovino. Soon I was a blushing idiot and I tried to calm myself down.

"Maddie, you want to sit in the front with me?" Francis asked, breaking my dangerous thought bubble. I looked up and smiled while nodding. He smiled back as I climbed out of the car to hop into the passenger's side. As soon as I was buckled up, he started the car up again to drive home.

"So, what'd you do today Maddie?" Francis asked me with a sideways smile as he drove along merrily.

"Well, I bought some new books...and I met a guy named Lovino Vargas...he was really sweet. He took me out for ice cream, and we hung out all day." I said with a huge grin as I looked out the window.

"That's wonderful! Trés magnifiqué! So, do you...like him?" He asked slyly with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. My face lit up in bright red.

"I thought so. Now, what else happened today?" I thought for a moment before remembering the incident in the ice cream shop.

"Um..well, I did see Ivan while I was with Lovino…" I said in a cautious whisper, but I knew he had heard me, because he almost threw on the breaks in terrified horror.

"You saw…Ivan?" I nodded and hid my eyes. Memories flooded back just at the sound of his name. I swallowed the dryness in my mouth and tried to hold back tears while my brother stayed gravely silent.

"Are you alright? I mean, well…ya know?" I bit my lip and nonchalantly wiped at my teary eyes. I took a deep breath and popped my knuckles out of nervous habit.

"I-I'm fine. I promise. I had fun with Lovino, it made me forget all about it, and I'm pretty sure I'm over him fully." I said with a nod of assurance. He looked at me with a somewhat unsure gaze before turning back to the road with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay Madison? I'm really worried about you." Francis asked quietly and I rubbed at my eyes, "Ya know, ever since Ivan did that to you-"

"I'm fine, Lovino was very nice to me, and I think I might like him. Which in turn is making me feel like I'm finally over him. I promise, and besides; the bruises and such are almost gone as well." I said, cutting him off in a somewhat polite manner. I popped my knuckles again; I usually never interrupted my brother unless I was upset, and he knew that. I could feel his eyes as we pulled up the driveway and into the garage. We climbed out of the car and headed into the house quietly. He stopped before unlocking the door and turned to me, something heavy on his mind.

"Well, if you need anything Madison, just come to me or Gilbert, alright? We're a bit worried about you." I nodded and smiled lightly.

"I promise, I will come to you or Gilly if I need anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go upstairs and read for a bit before going to sleep alright big brother?" He nodded and smiled in a pleasant way as he jiggled the lock and swung the door open. I slipped past him and nearly ran upstairs. I plopped my bag of books on the bed and sighed in slight contentment. I slipped the cardigan from my shoulders slowly and reached around to the zipper. Once I could, I slipped the dress off my body and picked it up to put it back on its hook. I was just about to sneak across the hall with a towel around my half-exposed body when I heard my phone begin to vibrate. My eyebrows knitted together, and I headed back towards my dresser. The message icon was blinking from an unknown number. I opened it and smiled at the words on the screen. 'Hey Maddie? I have no idea if this is your number or not..but whatever, this is the number the bast-I mean Gilbert gave me, so hi, it's Lovino. I just wanted you to know that I had an awesome time with you, and I would like to know if you want to like…hang out tomorrow? You know like on a…date? I could pick you up whenever and we could just hang. Well anyways, thanks for today Maddie, oh and just so you know, I think you're kind of…well…beautiful. –Lovino' My heart fluttered in an excited manner as I quickly typed back a reply and saved his number. I held the phone against my chest for a moment in the ecstasy of a new love.

"He said I'm beautiful…I think I like this guy, a lot~" I whispered quietly before slipping out into the hallway to take my shower.

-Pissy-Mano-

'No problem Lovino! I had a wonderful time with you too. I don't think I've ever had a better time with anyone else. Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you! Just come pick me up by my house at maybe…nine o'clock? Does that sound good? Well anyways, see you tomorrow~ Oh, and I think you're pretty good looking yourself~ -Maddie' A grin broke out on my face as I lounged lazily on my bed in nothing but my boxers. I kissed the phone softly and nearly started jumping for joy. The first girl I had ever truly liked, was liking on me back! I was so ecstatic that I felt I should go straight to bed, that way tomorrow would come faster. I laid my head on the pillow excitedly and shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to over take me quickly.

-BTT-

"So you're saying He and Maddie are taking a great liking to one another?" Francis asked as heard Gilbert belch and Toni chuckle.

"Of course I am! Lovino is in pure love with her!" Toni flailed his arms somewhat wildly although they could not see him.

"Well that's perfect! That means Birdy and Lovi are falling hard, and this all according to our plan. Maybe they'll end up like Eliza and I…"

"Or Bella and me."

"No, probably more like Michelle and I~" Gilbert and Toni both rolled their eyes on cue before breaking out into jovial laughter.

"Well, seems like we have a little relationship brewing on our hands~" Gilbert said as Toni and Francis agreed.


End file.
